Fake Fiancé
by SummonerScylla
Summary: It was an odd request on his behalf but as reluctant as she was she must follow is orders. Though this situation might end up in a better position for the both of them.


**Been thinking about this little prompt recently, so here it is.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"I need you to be my fiancé." Shyvana nearly smack the young Prince in the face with her braid as she whipped around quickly, a look of confusion on her face.

"Excuse me?" Her voice held a tone of disbelief; she shifted the weight on her legs planting a fist on her hip. "You're what exactly?"

"Fake fiancé." Jarvan corrected himself. "Please just for the night; my parents won't stop bothering me about meeting someone and bringing home a bride."

She didn't feel comfortable with his request. Silently she weighed over her options, please the prince or reject his sudden 'fake fiancé' offer. Not to say she wasn't attracted to him, she was well fond of the prince, but she felt it wasn't right for her to be playing his 'fake fiancé'. She was his personal body guard; she had no business getting personal with his body, romantically that is.

"Please Shyvana." He pleaded a sudden rush of hast evident in his body language. He seemed to need an answer immediately for it was very apparent in his restless shifting.

"And if I refuse?" She shifted her weight from one leg to another curiously. Jarvan looked at her taken back, he had hoped she'd just agree without question. She was not one to really explore the detail of his actions as much as others, usually just go along with him. Then again this was an odd request at his expense.

"I'll be hurt?" His tone was unsure, but he tried to keep his composure as jittery as he was. The dragoness simply raised a brow shaking her head making it obvious she was unimpressed with his answer. He'd have to at least try harder if he wanted to court her, even if in the moment it wasn't real. Jarvan sighed; he didn't have time for this. Straitening himself out, he adjusted his shouldered armor pieces and glanced back at the maiden with a stern look.

"Under your prince's rule you, Shyvana, must act as my mock bride for the evening." Shyvana staggered in her stance, caught in shock. Quickly she reconciled her footing to glare at the prince with fierce defiance. Jarvan, though, held his chin high in fake authority a smirk trying not to be apparent in his features.

So this was the game he was playing?

She nodded her head lightly in fathom, deciding to play along to his little game. Shyvana shifted her feet to curtsey; quickly she bounced back up clasping her hands together and lifting one of her legs humorously. In a forced high pitch voice she spoke mocking the women that she's come to known who threw themselves at the prince.

"Anything for you, my love!"

* * *

"No no no, not that one! The smaller fork Shyvana." Jarvan yelped as the dragoness sighed frustratingly. She was one to enjoy learning but these 'proper etiquette' techniques were getting more and more ridiculous as they moments passed. "The smaller fork is for the beginning meal." He held up the said object before placing it back down and picking up one similar. "The bigger one's are for the actual dinner meal."

She huffed. "They all look the same, a fork is a fork!" Jarvan shook his head murmuring under his breath as the dragoness itched in the dress she had been stuck in. "I knew I should have asked much earlier, though I thought this wouldn't take as along."

"Excuse you, you did not ask you commanded." Shyvana retorted shifting in her seat uncomfortably pulling the dress skirt from under her. "Must I wear this? It makes me feel weird."

"You look stunning." Jarvan smiled. "And armor is no proper dinner wear." Shyvana shrugged in defeat but continued to adjust herself in her seat. Eventually she settled for a laid back sitting, crossing her arms around her chest. Jarvan watched her with interest, chuckling at her struggle in lightheartedly before regaining his composure. He noticed the position from where she had sat before tentatively outstretching his hand.

"Close your legs Shyvana." He spoke putting a hand on her thigh pushing her leg towards the other. "A lady does not open her legs." He watched as her body become warm from embarrassment, a flush rushing to her face. "At the table that is." He added with a wink.

She swatted his hand away, unpleased by his teasing. She crossed her legs to end his apparent staring, then used the dress to drape over what little leg it left uncovered. "I am no lady, Jarvan." She remarked. "I'm barely even considered human or dragon."

"A perfect combination of the two." He hummed back at her placing his hand on the back of her neck gently while leaning in. "You're more women than you think Shyvana." The dragoness turned away from him, arms tightening around her chest in self-consciousness.

"When does the dinner begin?" She huffed trying to change the course of their actions. Jarvan grinned noticing that she finally began to show willingness towards the problem at hand.

"In a few minutes or so." He sat in the chair in her line of sight, turning it to face her. "They should begin to set up anytime now."

"Why exactly did you need me to do…?" She motioned to herself, all dolled up for the occasion. "This, exactly?"

Jarvan sighed leaning on the table with this elbow, placing his hand under his chin. "My father, the king as you know, has been asking me to start my search for a bride. You know someone to marry, bare children with, and give an heir to the kingdom once I'm in command."

She nodded in understanding before speaking once more. "And you asked me why? Why not just tell your father you can't be preoccupied with such matters in the mean time?"

"You're the only woman I thought to ask in all honestly." He locked eyes with her, looking at her intently. "Plus I don't know if you're aware but parents are very fond of you as an ally and a champion." Shyvana sat amazed in thought, pleased with herself at his notion; a smirk began to play her lips.

Jarvan raised himself suddenly, hovering over her slightly. He raised a hand coming to rest over hers. "One more detail…" He looked into her fiery eyes as they snapped from a daze to look back at him, curiosity clear on her features.

"What would that be?"She asked as he pulled her hand firmly in his. Using his free hand he began to rummage through the pocket of his dress pants quickly. She sat patiently watching his facial expression change before a large smile came upon his face.

"An engagement ring." He mused holding a small box in his palm. Using his thumb he popped it open and proceeded to present her a ring engraved with small diamonds. "You can't be my fiancé without a ring."Gently he slid the ring onto her ring finger, a relaxed smile coming to his face when it fit perfectly. "I've got one too." He flexed his hand for her to see, a ring similar to hers decorating his ring finger.

Shyvana pulled her hand away bringing it up close to her face to get better look at the said ring. She'd only seen these types in high-end jewelry stores but nonetheless admired having it on her hand. The diamonds were small but they crusted all around and shined brightly even with the dim lighting.

She spoke still staring in wonder at the wedding band. "Isn't this a bit too much?" She finally looked at the prince. "It feels a bit too real for being a hoax."

Jarvan shrugged inching slowly towards her placing a hand on the back of her chair for support. In a mocking voice he looking down to her lips then back at her eyes. "Anything for you, my love."

"Excuse me." A meek voice spoke, a maid appearing in the doorway. "I don't mean to disturb anything but I'm here to set up." She lifted the plates in her hands to emphasize her point. Jarvan motioned her to enter and pulled himself away from the now flushed Shyvana. The dragoness glared over to the prince, a smirk held upon his features in a somewhat pleased look.

 _Oh you're going to regret that later._

Upon entry, the couple of maids entered the room cautious of the dragoness. "Excuse me." One spoke, fear evident as she tried not to shake while she placed a decorative plate in front of Shyvana. Jarvan watched amused as Shyvana looked back to the maid a warm smile appearing on her face. "Thank you." She beamed in a calm yet sultry voice. The maid squeaked in surprise, a blush appearing upon her face before she bowed quickly and scurried away. Immediately Jarvan's smile fell upon witnessing the interaction and he turned to take a seat across Shyvana who smirked contently.

* * *

The king laughed heartedly as he raised his glass high above his head. "Cheers!" He spoke a warm smiled on his face. "For the engagement of my Son and his lovely bride, Shyvana!"

The other dinner guests followed suit, happily clinking glasses in cheers. Taking a sip the king looked over to the quiet dragoness. "Are you not to drink, child?"

Shyvana smiled the best she could in respect. "I am not a drinker, your highness." She laughed nervously. "Also for the better protection of the prin- excuse me, my _fiancé_ its better I am not intoxicated."

"So humble," The king laughed. "I admire that."

Shyvana could all but smile back as she picked at her food devouring it slowly. The room was silent aside from the occasional scrap of a fork upon a plate. Shyvana grew weary as she felt eyes upon her, looking forward her eyes met the Jarvan's. She tipped her head curiously; her currently curled red locks tipping to one side. Jarvan simply smiled back at her as a gesture that she was doing well so far.

"So Shyvana," The queen looked almost giddy as she addressed her, something that made her slightly uneasy. "When shall we be expecting grandchildren?"

Instinctively Jarvan began to choke on the wine from which he drank, hitting his chest in retaliation. "Mother!" he stuttered a blush creeping upon his cheeks. "That is not a proper question to be asking!" The queen simply giggled in return, waving her hand dismissively. The king placed a hand on his wife's shoulder, before turning back to the two.

"Oh come on my son, she's an absolute beauty!" Shyvana swallowed down her food hard looking at her plate biting her lip to stop any sort of uncivil words from escaping. "Such strong curves too! Those hips are well prepared to have children with."

Jarvan spared a glance at Shyvana who seemed discomforted as he was embarrassed at the current predicament. "Mother I am very aware her _curves"_ Shyvana shot him a ludicrous glare which he ignored. "But it is not a conversation for me to have with my parents!"

"Jarvan, we were never particularly picky on who you chose to wed." The king spoke glancing over to Shyvana. "Not to say that we aren't pleased to hear it was you. You are very strong willed as well as a unyielding force of nature, a perfect edition to the Lightsheild family! But we are nearing a time where, our heir must…well." He paused "Bare an heir, just in case a situation might arise."

Jarvan patted his mouth with a napkin trying to keep himself what little composure he had left. Shyvana nodded, taking in knowledge on how systematic royalty was. This was quite a lot for her to possibly handle, the thought of baring an heir for Jarvan set fire to her pale purple cheeks.

 _Calm yourself Shyvana, that isn't going to happen. You're just here to play a part._

She reassured herself the best she could, calming the raging fire that burned her face. "I do not think we have anything like _that_ planned anytime soon." Shyvana looked at them sympathetically. "We both have responsibilities here and in the league that would be inconvenienced if we were to _conceive_." The word itself felt foreign to her making her obviously uncomfortable, but she kept a fake smile upon her fierce features.

"Nonsense!" The king interjected, "An empowered dragoness such as you can definitely handle carrying a child."

"Father, we are not planning to conceive anytime soon. So please do not pester Shyvana any longer." Jarvan roared, standing from his chair. The king nodded firmly deciding to change the subject bringing up Demacian politics. Shyvana picked at what little was left on her plate, a small tinge of red still playing her cheeks. Shortly after the maids poured in to take their plates and serve the next course.

* * *

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that." Jarvan sighed tossing his dress shirt aside in an exasperated sigh. Shyvana began to gather her armor together walking about the Prince's room. "I don't know why they are so persistent with me having children; honestly it's none of their business." She nodded to reassure him that she listened. Taking her spare clothing in hand and settling aside her armor, she walked behind the intricate room divider and began to undress. "My romantic life is also none of their business. I swear to god-"

"Jarvan." Shyvana cut him off from behind room divider wall. "Can you unzip me? I'm struggling to reach to zipper."

His irritation suddenly disappeared replaced by a giddy grin and a spring to his step. "Sure thing." He replied trying to hide his excitement as he reared the wall. Shyvana stood slumped over as her back faced him.

"Can you grab your hair?" She nodded reaching over to pull her hair over her left shoulder. His eyes glided over her exposed neck and shoulder experimentally admiring the purple tinge it carried along with scars from battles before. Slowly he proceeded to pull down the zipper having caught himself staring for too long. Shyvana turned to him grabbing the top part of the dress to keep it falling and gave him a thankful nod.

"Is that it?" He asked about to take his leave.

"Wait." Jarvan turned back to face the dragoness. She proceeded to pull off the ring in her hand carefully and offer it back to him. "Here, this is yours." He shook his head, putting his hands up defensively so she could not give it to him. "Keep it. It worth a lot you can probably sell it, if you don't want it that is."

This time she shook her head. "I'd prefer to keep it then." She slid it back onto her ring finger with ease and waved her hand dismissively shooing him away. Jarvan quirked his eyebrow in question but decided to drop the subject. He made his way over to his desk and began to review documents in silence, little noise came from the sound of clothes shuffling as Shyvana dressed.

"So what exactly are you planning when it does come for you to wed?" Shyvana spoke coming from behind the smaller wall. "You will have to eventually choose a _real_ bride." She sat casually on the chair across his desk. Jarvan looked up to her with a sigh as she toyed with the ends of her tunic that caught had gotten caught under her.

"I didn't really think about it that far." He rubbed his temples tirelessly. "I don't know possibly continue dragging on this little charade till they catch on?" Shyvana puckered her lips looking at him disapprovingly, a brow raised unconvinced. "What don't you like being my fiancé?" He smirked jokingly at her.

The drake began twisting her hair about thinking about her answer mindlessly. "It's not that it's a horrendous situation." She shrugged. "I've been in far worse in all honesty but I…just don't feel right lying about something as serious as this."

"Then marry me for real." Shyvana's ferocious eyes shot up almost instantly took at Jarvan. He stared straight back at her, dead seriousness in his eyes. "Then we're not lying to anyone."

"Jarvan that is not something to joke about." Her voice was stern; if this was a joke she did not like it in the slightest. "Unlike humans, Dragons take marital union very seriously." Jarvan cracked a smile shaking his head at her as he rose from his desk.

"Shyvana, you've known me for quite a long while to know I wouldn't play around with your heritage's tradition." He walked over to the front of his desk leaning on it to face her. Jarvan crossed his arms over his chest looking down at the drake as she sat up. "And as you may know in that time there has not been another woman who has caught my interest."

"That's because you refuse to talk to a lot of them." She retorted crossing her legs as she leaned back on the chair. "There are plenty of beautiful _human_ women who would gladly marry you Jarvan. I've met many from guarding you."

"Beauty isn't something I care about." He pondered. "Sure it's a plus, but if there's nothing between us then what's the point. I want someone I know I share something with…what's the word…love? I guess one could say."

"I thought you just needed someone to bare you a child?" Shyvana questioned before flipping her hair back off her shoulder. "From what I've learned love isn't necessarily a key part in royal marriages." Jarvan frowned uncrossing his arms.

"Well, if I am to have an intimate relationship especially for the sake of having a child I would at least like to have someone I genuinely love." He looked away, wondering how it became so late when his eyes hit the window. "Marrying for political reasons doesn't really suit my fancy." Shyvana placed her elbow on the arm of the chair and leaned on her fist.

"Let's say I do agree to marry you." She looked at him a small tinge of blush rising as she mindlessly admired his features. Jarvan turned to face her, looking at her curiously waiting for her to continue. "I can't exactly promise you, if we have a child that is, that it will be of pure human blood."

"As long as we both love it, it does not matter." He replied, a warm smile appearing on his face. Shyvana looked away flustered choosing to remain silent. "So does that question mean you'll actually considering marrying me?" Hope radiated off his voice, his tone was calm but his body was beginning to jitter once more.

Shyvana sat in thought for a few moments. Her gaze was towards the window he was looking at just a few moments ago. Jarvan did not bother her since she seemed to be in a thinking trance, her eyes were unmoving. Finally she blinked, nodding to herself slowly in reassurance before locking eyes with the hopeful prince once more.

A sigh escaped her lips making the smile on the prince's face almost instantly falter. "I'm not saying no." She reassured him standing to place an arm on his bare shoulder comfortingly. "But you need to know that dragons…dragons do not part take in false intimacy. If we do something, we mean it. The bonds we create with our loved one they're something extraordinary." He nodded in understanding, placing his hand over hers. "I cannot do that if we do not share a mutual adoration."

"Who says I don't have adoration for you?" He asked playfully. Shyvana furrowed her brows processing his question, immediately they shot up. Jarvan chuckled at her facial expression before pulling her in close, a hand wrapped around her waist. "Gosh you're as dense as you are hotheaded." He commented dipping his head low so his lips almost met hers.

"Do you know how hard it is to have you so close to me yet not be able to grasp you?" He asked huskily, bringing one of his hands to gently lift her chin so she looked at him. "It was even more disheartening watching you completely miss my signals." Shyvana looked away trying to recall the so called 'signals' he'd sent.

"I-I don't think I understand?" She didn't mean to stutter, but then again she never thought she'd end up like this with Jarvan of all people. Jarvan chuckled in response before replying.

"You'd think I let anyone in my room as much as I do you?" She tilted her head curiously. "Shyvana just a few moments ago you were changing in here. Have you ever seen any of my other guards do that?"

She shook her head, realization dawning on her as she started to think back. She'd always wondered why there was always little to no professionalism in the relationship they shared. Why he spoke to her almost like a close friend rather than a fellow colleague. That would also explain why he'd almost never leave anywhere without her by his side.

Though knew she shouldn't let it happen, it wasn't right for her as a soldier and his bodyguard to partake in this, but as Shyvana the feisty dragoness Jarvan came to know. God knew she really wanted to pull what little space was left close together so she could kiss him. The silence spoke for both as they looked on to each other. Finally Jarvan gave in, pulling her waist as close to his as possible in an almost possessive grip.

"Please tell me I can kiss you…"A blush rose to his cheeks as his request was desperate, Shyvana laughed lightly at him before bringing her hands to his stubbly face.

"You better know what you're getting yourself into Jarvan Lightsheild IV." Jarvan smirked before crashing his lips into her. The kiss was warm and over whelming at first on Shyvana's part. She hasn't expected him to kiss her with such emotion, but gladly she welcome it. Hoping she expressed to him just how much he meant to her as she meant to him.

It was a while before Jarvan finally pulled away faintly breathless a confident smile appearing on his face as he spoke. "Does this mean you'll be my wife?"

Shyvana smiled her eye's fluttering sultrily, the slits looking at him almost primal. "Show me more of that and I _might_ say yes."

Shyvana's laughed became a choked squeak when he let his hands fall down to her butt. Jarvan looked at her in fake innocence, his smirk still plastered upon his face. With an easy heave he lifted her up, causing her to wrap her legs around his waist in fear of being dropped.

"Hey now, don't get too excited." He joked, immediately she gave him a small smack on the head. Jarvan laughed in recoil and turned around settling her down on top of the papers he had laid about on his desk. "Now where we're we…" he muttered as he began his small assault of kisses on her neck putting his hands back at her waist. Shyvana shuttered as his lips grazed themselves ever now and then on her jugular down to what little shoulder her tunic let show. Eager to kiss more of the dragoness his hands found the jaw string that tied around her collar, using what little focus he could muster he began to hurriedly try to untie it.

"Jarvan…"Shyvana breathed wrapping her arms around his neck loosely. "Listen to me." The prince hummed back successfully untying the jaw string to continue his trail. The tunic fell off shoulder just enough for it give a small view of her cleavage. Shyvana tried desperately to keep her focus but failed whenever he'd began to particularly take a liking to kissing an area of her collar. It was when he began to give her a quite large hickey visibly on her neck she'd finally came to her senses

"Jarvan…"Again she repeated. "Stop." It was instant that the prince back off quickly, looking at her almost in sympathy and regret.

"Have I over stepped my boundary?" He asked, worry in his voice. Shyvana shook her head feverishly, which immediately settled the prince down. He held her close, arms still wrapped around her frame in a intimate embrace.

"What's wrong then Shyvana?" he asked. Carefully she leaned back on his desk, keeping a close eye on him watching as his view lowered down to the open tunic then back to her eyes.

"I don't think you understand fully what it means for Dragons to pursue a 'relationship'." She spoke in amusement hooking her finger under his chin . "As much as I'd _love_ to continue." She breathed bringing him in closer almost tantalizingly. "We should wait a bit longer when I can explain better."

And with that her hand dropped to his chest pushing him away. He stumbled back slightly dropping into the chair she had once sat at. Swiftly she crossed her legs and brought her hands to tie the loose jaw string. "Also if I remember correctly, a lady does not open her legs." She smirked giving the desk a few good hard knocks. "At the table I mean."

Hopping off the desk she adjusted her tunic with ease and began to swipe her armor from the setting they were placed on. Jarvan shook his head in defeat almost amazed at how Shyvana had well played him.

"You're such a tease." He remarked watching her saunter over back to him.

"I wasn't the one dropping hints now was I, love." She leaned down planting a kiss on his cheek. "Plus you have a meeting bright and early tomorrow. Wouldn't want you to miss it now, would we?" She walked her way towards the door, bringing her left hand to wave him off. "Goodnight, dear husband." She joked; the ring on her finger gleamed as what little light that illuminated the room hit it almost perfectly.

Unconsciously Jarvan began to toy with the ring similar to hers that his ring finger adored. A dumb toothy smile brought itself to his features in content. He leaned back on the chair running hand through his hair almost lost in his thoughts. He looked over to the door where Shyvana had exited obviously amused with how this predicament had solved itself for the better.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it, Reviews are encouraged! :)**


End file.
